


You're not needed

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 14 codas and speculations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Season/Series 14 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: So John is back, uh





	You're not needed

**Author's Note:**

> So John is back, uh

Fucking succubi. Dean hopes to not meet another one for the rest of his life. Not only they're hard to find, what with being hot women and, sometimes, even men, but they're also a bitch to kill because they need something as hot as dragon's breath to die and they're fast. That bitch knew how to fight and Dean is sore in places he didn't even know could hurt, and all he wants is to get to the bunker and stay in bed for two weeks at least. Sam is snoring next to him and if he keeps this speed, they'd be home in not even two hours.

Dean steers the car in a half U turn as a guy runs out of the woods and into the street.

«Son of a bitch!» he curses.

Sam wakes up with a startle next to him, «Wha- what happened?»

«Some fucker came out of nowhere and I almost hit them» Dean replies, still breathing heavily.

Sam doesn't have time to say something that there's a knock on Dean's window. They both turn around to look at it just to find someone they thought to never see again on the other side. John Winchester. Dean exchanges a look with his brother, who mouths _crocotta?_ , Dean shrugs, feeling the knife in his hidden pocket. They turn back to the man, who takes a couple of steps back so Dean can open the car door.

Once outside, Dean take a good look at the man who thought dead for the past 12 years. His clothes are ragged and he has mud on his face, his beard is long and Dean can see it's almost completely white.

Sam circles the car and stands next to his brother. «Dad?» he says, incredulous and ready to attack, his hand close to his belt, where a knife is hidden.

«Yes, Sam, it's me»

When either brother moves, John sighs, «Gimme that silver lighter you got, boy, I'll show you» he says, gesturing to Dean.

Dean throws him the lighter and John catches it, not burning his hand.

«How are you here?» Dean asks.

John shrugs and throws the lighter back at him, «Dunno, I was wandering and I saw the road and-»

«No,» Sam interrupts, «how are you _alive_?»

«I told you» John says through gritted teeth, «I don't know, I was wandering in the woods, I thought I was still where you two left me»

 _Hell_. It isn't said but it's implied.

The three of them are silent for a few seconds, when John speaks again, «I see you took good care of her»

Dean suppresses an eye roll, _of course the first thing he asks is about the car_.

«Yes,» he says opening the car door, «we're ok by the way, thanks for the concern»

«What did I tell you about responding to me, boy?» John asks walking to the other side and sitting shotgun.

Dean looks at Sam from the other side of the door, sending him an apologetic look. Sam just waves it off as "typical dad" and opens the car door, sitting in the back seat. Dean gets in the car too and starts the engine, heading towards the bunker.

«Coming back from a hunt?» John asks out of the blue, «What motel you stayin' at?»

«Actually, dad» Sam says, leaning forward, «we got a home now, a real home»

«A home? What, you got a white fence too 'round it?»

«It's a bunker» Dean intervenes, «grandpa Henry knew about it, apparently we are a legacy»

«What the fuck are you talking about, Dean? My father died when I was a boy»

«It's a long story, dad» Sam says, «just know that it's secured against anything supernatural»

John grumbles something under his breath and the conversation ends there.

Dean parks the car in the bunker garage. They get out and walk to the main room, John following behind.

«And this is the Men of Letters bunker» Dean announces to his father when they reach the main room, «Henry was one of them so it makes us» he gestures between the three of them, «Men of Letters too»

«We hunt monsters and help other hunters» Sam explains. As John looks around, Castiel enters the room.

«Sam, Dean» he greets, «how was the hunt?»

Dean groans, «Not easy as I thought it would be»

«How's Jack?» Sam asks.

Castiel smiles a barely there smile, «He's good, he's studying some more lore»

«Mind introducing me to your friend?» John says from behind them.

«Dad, this is Castiel. Cas, John Winchester»

John shakes Cas's extended hand, «Castiel? Interesting name»

«I'm an Angel of the Lord»

«An... An Angel» John's smile is forced when he talks to his sons, eyes never leaving Castiel, «boys, would you mind if we spoke for a moment, in private?» he says and walks back few steps. Dean sends an annoyed look Castiel's way and goes to his father, Sam following.

«I come back after a decade and what I find? A son with girly hair, a bunker full of shit and both my boys fraternizing with some supernatural creature? Haven't I taught you both enough?»

«Dad, it's not-» Dean starts, but John interrupts him, «I don't want to hear it, Dean, you know how these...» he gestures in Castiel's general direction, «these things are, you can never trust a monster»

«Cas is not a monster» this time, it's Sam who speaks.

«He's not a monster, uh?» John repeats, «What, did he fuck with your brains? So the first opportunity he kills you two? I raised you both better than this»

«Oh Christ, would you shut your trap already» Castiel says, exasperated, and three pair of eyes land on him, «I know who you are, Mr Winchester, I saw everything you've done to your sons, what you deprived them of, is that what you think of raising a child?» with every word, Castiel came closer.

«Watch your mouth, Angel» John warns, «it wouldn't take me a lot to find out how to kill you if you don't choose your next words carefully»

«I'm not afraid of you, John» Castiel says and he looks as dangerous as an incoming storm. Dean thinks he looks beautiful.

«Or what, you fry my brain? I've heard about you guys once, long ago, I thought it was bullshit, that maybe that guy asked for it, crossed paths with the wrong...» John looks at Castiel up and down, «freak»

«Dad» Dean warns, but John doesn't listen to him.

«You think you can do better, Angel? You think you know how to raise two kids who lost their mother?»

«As a matter of fact, I do, because as fate has it, I'm raising a kid who never met his mother with your sons»

«So mind your own business and don't tell me how to raise my boys»

The air is charged with tension, and Dean decides to step in. «Dad, two things: if you want to stay, stay, but if you have to give Cas side eye every time then you better go»

«Dean» John says, dangerous.

«I'm serious, we don't need you, not anymore»

«He's right, dad» Sam joins in, «Cas is our best friend and if you don't like it, that's the door»

John looks at Dean and Sam one last time before walking to the stairs. He stops at the door and turns around, «Don't come to me when it bites you in the ass» and with that, he's out.

Sam sighs of relief when the door closes and Dean grabs Castiel's sleeve coat and brings him closer to kiss him, hard.

«That was hot» he smirks when they part, «I wanted to do it for ages»

«Imagine dad's face watching you two kiss» Sam chuckles.

«Yeah, better don't go there» Dean says, one arm around Castiel's waist.

«He already hates me for what I am and for being your friend»

Sam claps Castiel on the shoulder, «Hey, none of that, if he can't see how great you are, his loss»

«Thank you, Sam» Castiel smiles, «You two and Jack are all I need»

«Likewise» Sam yawns, «I better go to sleep, I'm beat» he gives Dean and Castiel a meaningful look, «you better not keep me up all night»

«And you better get a pair of headphones, Sammy» Dean says, already kissing down Castiel's jaw. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh Christ, would you shut your trap already” brought to you by the lovely Misha Collins in the podcast The Angel of Vine.


End file.
